Nothing But A Chance
by xFirstBadHabit
Summary: When Gabriella Montez was 11 years old she was bullied constatnly but when she gets the lead role in a new Disney Channel show she & her family movies to California. Find out what happens in Nothing But A Chance.
1. Trailer

**Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I wrote a story and the reason is I just haven't felt inspired but now I've decided to write a new story. Here's the trailer & let me know if I should continue this story. P.S. This story is kinda like a story I have wrote a few months ago but I deleted it. Here's the trailer...**

**What happens if 11 year old Gabriella Montez was bullied in school?**

_"Move out of the way geek!" 11 year old Troy Bolton said as he pushed her into the lockers_

_"YOUR SO UGLY" 11 year old Sharpay Evans yelled as she & the basketball team yelled_

**What happens if she asked her parents if she called audition for a Disney channel show?**

_"Mom,Dad can I ask you something?" Gabi asked nervously_

_"Sure sweetie what is it?" Eva asked her daughter_

_"I saw this ad in the newspaper for a new disney channel show" Gabi started_

_"And what about it hunny?" Mario asked his daughter_

_"I was wondering if I could audition for it" Gabi said_

_"Are you sure sweetie?" Eva asked_

_"More than anything" Gabi said_

_"Alright sweetie you can audition" Mario said smiling_

_"Thank you so much" Gabi said grinning_

**What is while she still getting bullied back at home she gets a call saying she got the part?**

_At the Montez house the phone rings_

_"Hello" Eva said into the phone_

_"Hello is this Eva Montez" The person said_

_"This is she" Eva said "May I ask who is calling?"_

_"This is Paul Johnson calling to let you know that your daughter Gabriella Montez got the lead part in my new show"_

_"OMG Thank you so much" Eva said excitedly_

**What happens if she & her family movies to calfornia for the new show without telling anyone?**

_"Gabs,Sel,Demz,Krissy are you 4 all ready to go?" Mario asked his daughters_

_"You bet" They said smiling_

_"Than lets get a move on it" Eva said_

_"Goodbye old life...Hello new life" Gabi said as Selena & Demi laughed_

**What if 5 years later her former bullies see her on TV?**

_"Lets watch 'Regis & Kelly' because I want to see who they on today?" A now 16 year old Sharpay Evans asked_

_"Fine" 16 year old Troy Bolton said _

_On Regis & Kelly_

_"Please welcome 16 year old singing/acting sensation Gabriella Montez" Kelly said excitedly_

_As Gabriella walks out the audience scream very loudly_

_Back With The Former Bullies_

_"OMG" Sharpay yelled_

_"Is that Geeky Gabi?" Chad said shock_

_"Damn she has gotton hot" Troy said_

**What will happen when Gabriella runs in to her "former bullies"? You'll have to read to find out!**

**Starring:**

Eva Longoria as Eva Montez

Mario Lopez as Mario Montez

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Selena Gomez as Selena Montez

Demi Lovato as Demi Montez

Kristin Herrera as Kristin Montez

Sandra Bullock as Sandra Bolton

Matthew Perry as Matthew Bolton

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Miley Cyrus as Miley Bolton

Amanda Bynes as Amanda Bolton

Kate Hudson as Kate Evans

Brad Pitt as Brad Evans

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Cassie Scerbo as Cassie Evans

Hayden Panettiere as Hayden Evans

Demetria McKinney as Demetria Danforth

Allen Payne as Allen Danforth

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

Tyler James Williams as Tyler Danforth

Madison Pettis as Madison Danforth

And Many More...

**If you have any ideas of what the show should be called & be able let me know when you review because I don't know what to name the show and what it should be about. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I just want to thank Clembo29, Hellabell, yogaluva, Kro22 & ZacEfronluverxx for reviewing on the trailer. It means a lot to me. I want to take the time to really thank Hellabell because she has reviewed on like every story I have written even the stories that I have deleted so thank you very much. Also, I want to thank Kro22 for giving me the name of this story so thank you so much. This chapter may not be very good but I promise as the story goes on the chapters will get better. So here's the official chapter 1...Enjoy!**

If you were to walk by the girls bathroom at East Elementary School you would hear a little 11 year old girl crying her heart out. This little girl goes by the name of Gabriella Anne Montez. Gabriella was crying because she has just been slammed up against the lockers and punched in her stomach by her constant bullies who goes by the names of Troy Alexander Bolton, Chad Michael Danforth, Sharpay Marie Evans, Zeke David Baylor & Taylor Lynn McKessie. She is sitting against the wall with her 3 sisters who are Selena Lee Montez, Demi Devonne Montez & Kristin Alexa Montez along with 2 of her best friends Miley Ray Bolton & Hayden Leslie Evans. Now you may be wondering how Gabi is friends with Miley & Hayden when they are siblings to Troy & Sharpay. Well its very simple actually...Miley doesn't get along with Troy & Hayden doesn't get along with Sharpay and they along with Selena,Demi & Kristin protect Gabi from everyone but when they're not around her that's when that harresment really begins.

"Why do they hate me so much?" Gabi sobbed "I never did anything to them"

"Gabs don't let them get to you" Selena softly said to her sister "They just don't like they're lives so they want to make you miserable"

"Gabi do you me to call Mom & Dad so they can come get you?" Demi asked her sister

"Can you please I just don't want to be here any longer?" Gabi answered

"Ok I'll be back in a few minutes" Demi said

"Gabs can you lift up your shirt so we can see how bad the bruises are this time?" Miley asked

"Sure I guess" Gabi mumbled as she was lifting up her shirt

"Geez Gabs how far did they go this time?" Hayden asked in shock

When Gabriella lifted up her shirt to show her stomach the 4 girls sat there in shock at what they saw. Gabriella's whole stomach was turning black & blue and she had red marks all down her arms do to being grabbed in a tight grip from one of the guys. As the girls looked at her black they saw at least 4 bruises starting to form due to being thrown up against the lockers. They girls couldn't believe how far they had gone this time. This is by far the worse they had even done.

"Gabs what did they to you?" Selena asked teary

"They grabbed my arms and slammed me against the lockers and repeatedly punched my stomach until I fell to the gound and than kept kicking me until the bell rang" Gabi said starting to cry again

"Hey girls" Demi said softly walking back into the bathroom "Gabi daddy is here to pick you up"

"Ok" Gabi said standing up slowly and gathering her stuff

Come on Gabs we're gonna walk you out" Hayden said to her best friend

The 5 girls walked out of the girls bathroom with their arms linked and was heading to the front of the school. Gabi was in the middle with Selena on her left and Demi on her right followed by Miley next to Selena and Kristin next to her while Hayden was next to Demi. As the girls arrived at the car the girls gave Gabi a hug and told her they'll see her later and than Gabi put her stuff in the back and got in. **(Car = Profile)**

"Hey Hunny are you ok?" Mario asked his daughter

"Not really Daddy I just want to go home and take a nap" Gabi replied

"Ok Sweetie just rest and I'll let you know when we're home" Mario said softly

Gabriella laid her head on her hand against the window and closed her eyes wanting to go to a place where her bullies can no longer hurt her. About 30 minutes later Mario arrived home and he parked outside and turned off the engine and looked at his daughter and saw that she was fast asleep so he got out of the car and walked around her side and carried her up to her room and laid her down and covered her up with her blankets after he took off her shoes. He kissed kissed her forehead and than closed her bedroom door softly and walked downstairs to talk to his wife and the mother of his children Eva Montez.

**4 Hours Later**

"Hey Daddy" Selena said as she,Demi & Kristin walked through the door

"Hey Mommy" Kristin said giving her parents a hug

"Where's Gabi?" Demi asked looking around

"She's upstairs sleeping" Mario answered

"Does her stomach,arms & legs still hurt?" Selena asked

"Yeah" Eva answered "When she woke up an hour ago we gave her something to eat and some advil before she went back to bed"

"I'm really worried Mommy" Kristin said

"Me too" Eva said "I mean it seems like the abuse she's going through is only getting worse instead of better"

"I just hope it doesn't go so far to where she gets really hurt" Demi said

"Can you girls please keep an eye on her at school since you all have the same classes?" Eva asked

"Of course Mommy we don't want Gabi to get hurt anymore than she already is" Kristin said smiling

"Thank you girls" Eva said hugging her daughters

**9:30pm Saturday Night**

"Mom,Dad can you sit down I wanna ask you 2 something?" Gabi asked nervously

"Sure Baby what's up?" Eva asked her daughter

"Um..I-I was wondering if it would be ok for me to audition for this new Disney Channel show?" Gabi asked

"Are you sure Sweetie?" Mario asked

"More than anything" Gabriella said "You don't know how much it'll mean to me if you let me audition for this show"

"If your this passionate about it than you can go audition" Eva said smiling

"OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH" Gabriella screamed hugging her parents

"Now sit down and tell your mother & I what the show is about" Mario said smiling

"Ok" Gabriella said sitting down "The show is about this girl who is a normal girl by day & a secret popstar by night and when she's a popstar she wears a wig so noone will know who she is" **(AN: The show is pretty much like Hannah Montana but the names are gonna be different)**

"It sounds very interesting" Eva said "And let me guess you wanna audition for the lead?"

"Of course" Gabi laughed

"What's the name of the show and you characters name?" Mario asked

"The name of the show is 'The Secret Life Of A Popstar' and my character's names are Zoey Martinez and the popstars name is Alexia Johnson" Gabi said

"Whens the audition?" Eva said

"Tomorrow at 3 o'clock" Gabi said

"Well you better go rest up so you won't be tired for the audition" Mario said

"Ok...night Mommy...night Daddy" Gabi said kissing her parents goodnight and than walking upstaris to her room. Maybe just maybe things were starting to look up for Gabriella Montez.

**There's chapter 1. I hope you liked it and please review. I really wanna know what you all thought of this chapter. Also, if you have a better name for the show Gabriella is auditioning for please let me know in your review. 5+ reviews for chapter 2 **


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. You don't know how much it means to me knowing that you are taking the time to read and review my story. I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot. Now on to chapter 2...**

**1:30pm Sunday Afternoon **

"Gabs are you almost ready?" Eva asked "You don't want to be late for the audition"

"I'm coming" Gabi said walking down the stairs

"Ok. Ready To Go?" Eva said

"Yup" Gabi said "Bye Daddy,Sel,Demz & Kristin"

"Wait Gabs" Selena said running down the stairs

"What Sel?" Gabi asked

"I just wanted to say good luck and I hope you get the part" Selena said while hugging her sister

"Thanks Selena" Gabi said " I hope I get the part too"

"We'll see you guys in a few hours" Eva said

Eva & Gabi got into their car both very nervous about the auditon. The drive to the studio where the audition was going to be taking place was about 30 minutes so they had time to really think things over. They arrived to the studio 15 minutes early so they got out of the car and signed in. They went to the waiting room and just waited until they called Gabi's name.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Gabriella Montez?" A Guy asked

"That's me" Gabi said standing up

"Right this way" The Guy smiled

"Ok sweetie yiur gonna do great" Eva said standing up "You have your song ready & lines prepared?"

"Yes mama" Gabi said kissing her and than following the man

"Hello you must be Gabriella Montez,I'm Paul Jackson the producer of 'The Secert Life Of A Popstar' when your ready you may start your song first" Paul said gently

"Ok I'm gonna sing 'The Voice Within' by Christina Aguilera" Gabi said nervously

"Please began" Paul said smiling like Gabi already

Gabi closed her eyes and began to sing...

**Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**

**When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means **

**When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within**

**Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day**

**Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul**

**When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within**

**Yeah...  
Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know**

**You'll make it  
You'll make it  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you**

**When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within**

**Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
**

When Gabi opened her eyes she was met by 3 shocked faces and at first she thought she had blew it but than they started to clap.

"Impressive" Paul said "That was the best I heard all day"

"Thank you so much" Gabi said releasing a breath that she didn't know she was holding

"Now can you read your lines" Paul said

"Ok" Gabi said _**"**__**Dad I don't know if I can tell Jamie that I'm Alexia Johnson because she's Alexia's biggest fan and if she finds out that I'm Alexia she'll treat me differently" **_**(AN/ The words that are bold and underlined are the lines for the show)**

"That was amazing. You'll defiantly be hearing from us" Paul said giving Gabi a hug

"Thank you so much" Gabi said walking out of the room. When Gabi walked into the waiting room she looked around and as soon as she spotted her mom she ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm guessing everything went well?" Eva asked her daughter

"Paul said that we'll defiantly be hearing from them" Gabi said squealing

"OMG hunny that is amazing" Eva said

Eva & Gabi got in their car and drove home both hoping for a wonderful outcome and hopefully a new beginning for everyone.

**That was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter is where Gabi finds out if she got the part! The song that Gabi sang was The Voice Within by Christina Aguilera! 5+ reviews for the next chapter ~Peace XoXo XxBabiiGurlxX**


	4. Auther Note

**This isn't a chapter but I just wanted to say I won't believe Zanessa broke up until they confirm it! Also,I want to wish Vanessa a very happy 22nd birthday and wish her all the best! Next chapter should be out soon! XoXo XxBabiiGurlxX**


	5. I'm Sorry!

**Hey guys! I know I've been kinda M.I.A lately & I know you probably don't want to hear an excuse but please hear me out! I've actually had this next chapter all written out & everything like months ago but than my computer got a virus & all of my files were deleted including the chapter I had ready to go so that really set me back because I couldn't really remember anything that I've written for that chapter! Here's the deal with this story...I'm gonna put it on hiatus for awhile because I just haven't been inspired enough for me to keep writing because I don't just want to write a crappy chapter & post 'cause than no one would want to read it! I know I've posted 2 maybe even 3 other stories where I've posted about 3 chapters & than I end up deleting it & that's because I lose interest in things really fast & I'll get distracted & I'm really sorry for that! That's why I'm better off writing one-shots because I don't have to really think to far ahead of where it's gonna go because it's only one chapter! If I still have any readers left some of you might be disappointed about this & some of you might not even care! I will be the first person to admit that I'm not the best writer & that's why I need to feel really inspired by something to write a story! To be completely honest my story "****Life Gives You Second Chances" was actually supposed to be a full length story but than I lost interest in it very fast & so that's when I decided to shorten it to only 3 chapters! Again I'm very sorry but I don't want to continue writing a story that is gonna be crappy because I've had nothing that inspired me to write the chapters! I would love to tell you what is gonna happen with this story but I can't because I don't even know what's gonna happen with it! You've had no idea how hard this decision has been for me but I have to do what I think is best for right now! I think for now I'm gonna stick with writing one-shots because they are a lot easier to write & a lot less stressful! I hope you all understand why I'm putting this story on hiatus & I hope your not to angry or whatever with me! I promise I will you all know whether or not I will continue with this story! I love you guys & thank you to those who has stuck with me through out all of my stories! Also, I might even write a one-shot story where each chapter is a different one-shot & stuff but I don't yet! Let me know if I should when you reveiw! ~ .Love. XxBabiiGurlxX ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm back. I just want to start of by saying this chapter is dedicated to ****Emo Goth Chick**** because this whole chapter was her idea. If it wasn't because of her this chapter wouldn't of been made possible so thank you very much. Also, if any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to tell me because I need all the help I can get. So with that said here is chapter 6...**

**Chapter 6**

**5 Months Later:**

Gabriella Montez have been hard at work on her Disney Channel show "The Secret Life Of A Popstar" in California & she could not be happier. She's finally getting to live her dream with her family by her side. Not to mention that she is happy to finally be away from her bullies who has no idea she has her own tv show because it hasn't premiered yet. Gabriella is now 13 years old as well as her sisters Selena & Demi while Kristin is 14 years old. Right now Gabriella is finishing up filming the last episode before she gets to take a well deserved break.

"And that's a wrap" The Director yelled

"Thank god" Gabriella joked "I'm just kidding. I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We're gonna miss you too Gabs" Shailene said smiling **(AN: Shailene Woodley, Darren Kagasoff, Emily Osoment, Mitchell Musso are gonna be on the show)**

"Yeah! We're like one big happy family now" Emily said hugging Gabriella

"So Gabriella what are you gonna do while we're on break?" Daren asked

"I don't know. I think we're gonna go back home for 2 weeks to visit some friends." Gabriella answered

"Really?" Emily asked "You better call me every single day"

"I will" Gabriella said "I promise"

Gabriella & Emily have gotten really close while filming the show. They never go anywhere without the other. They are best friends. The whole cast is really close but Gabriella & Emily are very close because they realize that they have a lot in common so it's to be expected that Emily would be a little upset that she wouldn't be seeing Gabriella for 2 weeks.

"Well how about we go shopping so you can get some stuff to wear while you're back home?" Emily asked hopefully

"Ok" Gabriella said "Let me just tell my mom & we can get going"

Gabriella walks to her dressing room to go tell her mom that she's going shopping with Emily & Emily's mom. **(AN: Emily's mom is played by Reese Witherspoon)**

"Mom" Gabriella stated walking into her dressing room "Can I go shopping with Emily & ?"

"Of course sweetie" Eva said smiling "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Um..." Gabriella said thinking "I'm not sure but I'll call you when we're on our way home"

"Ok" Eva said "Just don't be out too late"

"I won't" Gabriella said hugging her mom "I'll see you later"

"Bye" Eva said

"Bye Mom" Gabriella said

Gabriella walks back to the front of the studio where the show is filmed to go find Emily to let her know that she can go shopping with her & her mom.

"EMILY!" Gabriella yelled while running over to her

"WHAT!" Emily yelled back jokingly

"My mom said I can go shopping with you" Gabriella said jumping up & down

"Really?" Emily said smiling

"Yup" Gabriella said

"Ok: Emily said "Let's go get my mom so we can go"

Emily & Gabriella went to go look for Emily's mom so that they can get ready to go to shopping.

"Mom" Emily said "Gabi's mom said she can go shopping so can we leave now?"

"Sure. Let me just grab my purse & we can get going" Reese said

**30 Minutes Later:**

Reese, Emily & Gabriella arrivied at The Grove in Los Angeles & they first went to Forever 21 to see if they could find anything that they liked. **(AN: I would just like to say real quick that I have no idea what stores The Grove in California have because I don't live in California so I'm just making the stores up.)**

"Well it's so hot outside today" Gabriella said walking into the store

"I know right" Emily said "It feels like it's about 100 degrees outside"

"Well we're inside this nice cool store now girls" Reese stated "So let's have a look around"

"Ok" Gabriella & Emily said together

So for the next 30 minutes or so Reese, Emily & Gabriella spent their time looking around trying to see if they will come across something that they might like.

"OMG" Emily nearly screamed "Gabs you have to try this dress on"

"Ok" Gabriella said taking the dress from Emily & going to try in on in the dressing room.

**5 Minutes Later:**

Gabriella comes out of the dressing room. The dress is a white & blue strapless dress with a blue bow tied around her waist & the dress stopped just before her knees. **(Outfit = Profile)**

"Aww Gabs" Reese awed "You look so pretty"

"You do Gabi" Emily smiled

"You guys really think so?" Gabriella asked softly

"Of course Gabs" Emily said giving her best friend a hug

"Ok" Gabriella said going back to change in her other clothes.

"So your gonna buy that dress right Gabs?" Emily asked

"Heck yeah" Gabriella said walking out of the dressing room

Reese, Emily & Gabriella went to pay for everything that they got before they headed off to the next store.

**3 Hours Later:**

Gabriella, Emily & Reese are in the car heading back home after spending the day shopping. They bought everything from dresses to shorts to skirts to shirts to shoes. Anything you can think of they bought. Now Gabriella just arrived home because she had to finish packing because her, Eva, Mario, Selena, Demi & Kristin were heading to New Mexico early tomorrow morning. Right now Gabriella is in her room packing with the help of her sisters Selena, Demi & Kristin. **(AN: The Montez home in California aswell as their rooms & what not will be in my profile so make sure you check that out.) **

"So Gabs are you excited about going back home?" Selena asked as she helped her sister fold her clothes into her suitecase

"I guess. I'm just nervous I might run into Troy & them." Gabriella said "I really don't want to have to put up with them"

"Don't worry Gab. We won't let them mess with you" Kristin said smiling while zipping up one of Gabriella's suitecases

"Thanks guys" Gabriella said "That means a lot"

"No problem Gabi" Demi said while making sure they got everything

"Ok" Gabriella started "It looks like we got everything packed & ready for tomorrow"

"We better get to bed because we have to get up early tomorrow" Kristin said

"Ok" Selena said "Night Gabs"

"Night guys" Gabriella said as they walked out of her room

Gabriella grabbed her pajamas that she was gonna wear for the night & went to change before she climbed into her bed. She breathed deeply & tried not to think what might happen when she returns to New Mexico. About a few minutes later Gabriella closed her eyes & she was out like a light dreaming about what life will be like after "The Secret Life Of The Popstar" premieres on Disney Channel this weekend. **(AN: Right now it is Thursday & the show doesn't premiere until Sunday)**

**4am The Next Morning:**

Eva walks into Gabriella's room the next morning after waking up Demi, Selena & Kristin so that she can wak her up because they have to be on the plane by 7:30am.

"Gabi...Sweetie it's time to wake up" Eva said gently shaking her

"Mhm...what time is it?" Gabriella mumbled

"It's about 4:15am & we have to be on the plane at 7:30am" Eva answered "Come on sweetie..get up"

"I'm up...I'm up" Gabriella stretched

"Alright. I'll be downstairs getting breakfast ready" Eva said walking out of the room

Gabriella got out of bed & went to her closet to try to find something to wear. Gabriella picked her outfit & went to got take a quick shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around herself & blow dried her hair. When she was done with that she got dressed & brushed her hair & then she brushed her teeth. When she was done she walked downstairs & into the kitchen where her mom was currently making breakfast.

"Hey Mom" Gabriella said "Do you need any help?"

"No that's alright sweetie" Eva answered "Why don't you go into the living room & relax until breakfast is done?"

"Ok" Gabriella yawned while walking into the living room

"Hey Gabs" Selena said while watching tv

"Hey Sel" Gabriella said while sitting on the couch

About 30 minutes later Mario walked into the living & told the girls that breakfast was ready. They all spent the next 40-45 minutes eating breakfast & talking about how it was gonna be like going back home after being gone for so long. When they were all done eating breakfast & they cleaned the dishes & everything they all got their stuff & was heading to the airport. When they got to the airport they boarded a private jet & took off to New Mexico.

"I can't believe we're going back home after like 5 months" Gabriella stated

"I know" Mario said "Are you excited to see anyone?"

"I'm excited to see Miley" Demi said

"I'm excited to see Cassie" Selena said

"What about you Gabs?" Eva asked

"I'm excited to see Hayden" Gabriella answered "Actually I'm excited to see anyone but Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and them."

"Same with me now that I think about it" Selena agreed

"Don't worry about them sweetie" Eva said

"We won't let the do anything" Mario promised

"Ok" Gabriella said "Let's talk about something else"

"Are you excited to start recording you first record as yourself?" Demi asked

"Omg! I'm so excited! I can't wait!" Gabriella said smiling

"When do you start recording again?" Selena asked

"In a few months after the Alexia Johnson album comes out" Gabriella answered **(AN: Alexia Johnson is Gabriella's alter ego on her show)**

"I can't wait to hear your songs when you record them because you've shown me your songs that you've written & I can't wait to hear them with the music" Kristin said smiling

"Believe me I can't wait either" Gabriella said "My dream is finally coming true"

"You bet it is" Mario said making the girls laugh

About 2 hours went by & they were arriving at the New Mexcio airport where there was a car waiting for them.

"Well" Selena started while steping off of the plane "We're finally back in New Mexcio"

"I know" Gabriella said "I don't know what I want to do first"

"Me either" Demi agreed "We should all go to the park or something"

"That's a good idea Demz" Kristin said "What do you two think?"

"That sounds great" Gabriella & Selena agreed

"Mom..Dad can we go to the park?" Kristin asked their parents

"You can after we take the bags home & unpack" Mario said

"Alright" Selena said while walking to the car

About 30 minutes later they all arrived at their old house. They got out of the car & headed inside the house to start unpacking some of their clothes. When Gabriella, Demi, Selena & Kristin were done unpacking their stuff they went to tell their parents that they were headed to the park.

"Mom...Dad we're going to the park now" Gabriella said

"Did you girls finish unpacking your clothes?" Mario asked his daughters

"Yes we did Dad" Demi said "Can we go to the park now?"

"Yes you may but be home by 7:30 because we're gonna be having dinner with some old friends" Eva said to her daughters

"Alright mom" Gabriella said "We'll se you in a few hours"

Gabriella, Selena, Demi & Kristin walked outside & headed for the park while they were talking about how they think the show will do when it premieres & what they think Troy & them will do when they see them for the first time in 5 months.

**Ok that is chapter 6. What do you think will happen when the girls arrive at the park? Who do you think they're gonna have dinner with? Leave a review & let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to get chapter 7 out by Sunday but if your lucky I might have it out by tomorrow night. Don't forget to review. Peace xox XxBabiiGurlxX**


End file.
